warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clawface
|pastaffie=ShadowClan, Rogue |death = Killed by Graystripe |postdeath=Place of No Stars |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Clawpaw |warrior=Clawface |rogue=Clawface |dark forest resident=Clawface |mate=Rowanberry (formerly) |son=Cinderfur, Stumpytail |brother=Nightstar |mentor=Raggedstar, Crowtail |apps=Littlecloud |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''Secrets of the Clans'' }} Clawface is a scrawny, battle-scarred, brown tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Clawpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice. He is first seen with his brother, Nightpaw, watching in alarm as Raggedpelt carries Cloudpaw back to camp, until Foxheart and Crowtail come up and take them away. :As Yellowfang and Cloudpelt are gathering cobwebs from a tree, Clawpaw is seen rushing past along with Blackpaw, Nightpaw, Flintpaw, and Fernpaw. :While the apprentices are cleaning out the elders' den, Flintpaw hurls himself at Nightpaw saying he is a WindClan warrior, wrestling. Clawpaw, along with Blackpaw and Fernpaw, join in happily, until Hollyflower stops them. :During a training session, Yellowfang takes Nightpaw away because he is wheezing. Clawpaw touches his nose to Nightpaw's ear, telling him to get well soon. :Clawface is part of the attack on the rats organized by Raggedstar, and is ordered to hold back any rats while the other cats kill them. :He is mentioned by his brother, Nightpelt, when he says that he trained with him and Flintpaw when they reach a thicket of dense bushes. :Brokenstar promises Volekit to Clawface after Mosskit is apprenticed to Brokenstar. However, Mosspaw later dies, and Brokenstar instead mentors Volepaw, giving Littlepaw for Clawface to mentor. :When Brokenstar ends up suggesting Featherstorm join the elders, and when she reluctantly does so, Clawface comments that more cats would be outside the camp than in it at this rate. :After Marigoldkit and Mintkit go missing, Yellowfang wakes up Clawface, asking if he'd seen them. Clawface responds in the negative, saying they weren't there but they might have snuck out with the night patrol, as he had told them they had to wait until they were apprenticed. In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Clawface is a ShadowClan warrior, and his apprentice is Littlepaw. He is first mentioned by Graypaw to Firepaw as one of the 'great warriors' he would see at the Gathering. :Clawface goes into ThunderClan's camp and kidnaps Frostfur's four kits. When Spottedleaf gets in his way, he kills her. At first, ThunderClan assumes that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and kidnapped the kits, but later, they find Clawface's fur in Spottedleaf's claws. :When ThunderClan invades ShadowClan, Firepaw almost kills him in revenge for killing Spottedleaf, but Whitestorm stops him before he can do it, reminding him about the warrior code stating that cats do not need to kill in order to win their battles. Whitestorm then scares Clawface away, biting him fiercely. :When Brokenstar is driven out by the ThunderClan patrol and the rest of ShadowClan, Clawface follows him into exile, to live as a rogue alongside him. Fire and Ice :Clawface takes part in the rogue attack against ThunderClan. :During the battle, he attacks Fireheart to save Brokenstar, biting down hard on Fireheart's leg. Fireheart becomes enraged, as he remembers that Clawface is Spottedleaf's murderer, but Clawface gets the upper hand, pinning Fireheart down and almost killing him. Graystripe comes to Fireheart's aid and snaps Clawface's neck, killing him. Graystripe is upset about killing him, but Fireheart reminds him of what a ruthless, bloodthirsty cat Clawface was. :After the rogues are driven out, he is dragged out of the camp and buried by Swiftpaw and Sandpaw. Bluestar claims that no elders need to be present at the burial, as none of Brokenstar's rogues deserve honor from StarClan. He is also then mentioned by Cloudkit, asking if he was dead. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that he was Raggedstar's apprentice. It is also revealed that Clawface walks in the Place of No Stars, along with other cats that betrayed the Clans, such as Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe for their crimes. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Tigerclaw encounters Clawface and Blackfoot while stalking along the very edge of Twolegplace. When Tigerclaw bursts through a bramble bush, Clawface and Blackfoot are frightened, thinking it to be a ThunderClan patrol. Once they recognize it is Tigerclaw, they calm down and Clawface realizes that Tigerclaw had survived the battle. Tigerclaw snarls that it was no thanks to him, and Blackfoot says they were going to get him afterwards. The cats, although pretending to be happy to see Tigerclaw alive, are secretly terrified. After Tigerclaw asks where Mowgli was, Clawface limps forward and drops a mouse at the former ThunderClan cat's paws, and informs him he can have the rest if he wants. :Tigerclaw wonders whether accepting the prey is a sign of weakness or not before accepting it. Blackfoot mentions that he never thought ThunderClan would be as fierce as they were and Clawface agrees with him. The next day, Tigerclaw wakes before dawn and carefully steps around Clawface, who is pressed against his spine. Clawface, along with the rest of the group wake up later and walk along the ShadowClan border. Clawface’s eyes are wide as he scans for former Clanmates. He explains that the line of straight bushes at the border come from the Twolegplace. It is so dense that ShadowClan uses it as defense against the wild part of the forest. :They climb through the bush to find oak and ash tree, a bit like ThunderClan territory. Clawface murmurs that it’s their territory for now. Clawface suggests to Blackfoot to hunt and start a fresh-kill pile. Blackfoot nods but Tigerclaw steps forward and says this isn't a game of mini Clans. He explains he still wants to take over ThunderClan and as soon as they are strong enough, they will do it again. Clawface among the others give flashes of uncertainty in their eyes. :Three sunrises later, during battle training and Tigerclaw nudges Snag closer to Clawface so he is hanging over him. Clawface starts to look worried. Stumpytail suggests that it will be easier to unbalance Snag, but Tigerclaw warns to try not to let him land on Clawface. Snag swipes at Clawface and Stumpytail barges into the rogue at the same time. Clawface is easily left to scramble free but quickly helps Stumpytail by leaping into Snag. Tigerclaw congratulates them and asks where Blackfoot and Tangleburr are. Stumpytail glances at Clawface and meows they’ll be back soon. Tigerclaw sees the guilt and asks where they are. Clawface promises they haven’t crossed the border, and explains they have been taking turns to patrol the ShadowClan border, as they are worried for their former Clanmates. He says they’ve been there for a while and have seen no sign of ShadowClan cats, and asks if something terrible has happened. :Tigerclaw decides to go find Blackfoot and Tangleburr, and Clawface's eyes widen, asking if he’ll punish them. Tigerclaw says that depends on what they have done. Blackfoot, Tangleburr and Tigerclaw end up meeting a ShadowClan patrol. Tangleburr explains they live at the fallen oak now with Stumpytail and Clawface. That night, Tigerclaw wakes up coughing and Clawface asks if he is alright. Tigerclaw spits he is fine. The next day, a deal is struck to fetch fresh-kill for ShadowClan as they are sick and weak. Clawface is unsure, stating it could be a trap. He admits they may be sick but still outnumber them, once they enter camp anything can happen. Tigerclaw says they are taking fresh-kill to the border, and he is not putting them into danger. :The group of rogues decide to go to ShadowClan's camp, regardless of the risks, where Clawface asks for Cinderfur, stating he heard his son was made deputy. Rowanberry, his former mate and mother to Cinderfur explains he died. He brought the rat and sickness into the camp. Clawface sways, echoing he died. He insists to Rowanberry he should have stayed, if he caught the rat instead, but Rowanberry interrupts. He tells him their son walks in StarClan now, he knows what Clawface has done for them this day. Tigerclaw soon flicks his tail for his group to leave, and Clawface reluctantly draws away from Rowanberry. :Back at the rogue’s camp, Tangleburr explains she and Clawface had a ShadowClan patrol request them to hunt for them again tomorrow. Clawface decides to nap before battle practice, but Tigerclaw blocks his way. He asks if he will be able to nap before the enemy attacks. Tigerclaw demands he trains now with the energy he has, asking if he understandings. Clawface's eyes give a flash of anger, but he nods and says he understands. The rogues start joining in with ShadowClan hunting patrols, and Clawface looks very composed, but his ears still pricked and tail tip still twitching, with Whitethroat standing beside him. :Tigerclaw suggests hunting different prey, and Clawface asks if the prey will be from somewhere else. After Tigerclaw announces they’ll hunt on ThunderClan territory, Whitethroat says he’d rather not take prey. Clawface whispers to Tigerclaw that there are rumors Whitethroat and Littlecloud went to find shelter in ThunderClan during the worst time of the sickness. Tigerclaw asks if he thinks that is true. Clawface looks at the black-and-white warrior and states that he can imagine frightened cats trying to escape from their Clan that is dying around them. :On the patrol, Tigerclaw attacks and kills Runningwind. Clawface scrapes his paw on the ground and asks for what reason they will find the other cats of the ThunderClan patrol. They have trespassed and Tigerclaw killed a warrior, they don’t want to drag ShadowClan into a war, they are not strong enough yet. He tells Tigerclaw they came to hunt, not fight. They cannot win this battle, not yet. Tigerclaw gives the approval, and Clawface and the rest of the patrol plunge into the elder bush and race back across the Thunderpath. They run manage to get into an outnumbered fight anyway, and Clawface is forced to retreat to the edge of the Thunderpath, completely covered in scratches. :Tigerclaw lies to ShadowClan over the fight, and he catches Clawface's eye before the brown tom agrees with him. The next day, as the Clan mourns over Nightstar's death, Clawface lies the tip of his tail on Rowanberry's back and guides her to an empty place. Runningnose picks Tigerclaw to sort patrols, and Tigerclaw tells Stumpytail, Clawface and Tangleburr to lead the hunting patrols. They do a great job stocking the fresh-kill pile so the Clan has a great feast in Nightstar's honor. Runningnose invites the group to ShadowClan, and Rowanberry glances fondly at Clawface and welcomes her former Clanmates back. :A quarter moon later, Clawface wakes up Tigerclaw reporting he returned from a dawn patrol. He saw over on the other side of the Thunderpath that the forest is on fire. He explains it looked like the fire was above ThunderClan camp. Trivia Mistakes *Despite ''Secrets of the Clans saying that Raggedstar was his mentor, Crowtail is his mentor in Yellowfang's Secret. *He was mistakenly called gray. *Despite being killed by Graystripe in Fire and Ice, he appears in Tigerclaw's Fury, which takes place during Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Rowanberry (formerly): Sons: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Brother: :Nightstar: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Царапанde:Narbengesichtfr:Museau Balafréfi:Arpinaamacs:Ostřížnl:Klauwkopes:Cara Cortadapl:Podrapany Pysk Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Dark Forest cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters